Love Sick
by Dawnbright75.Aracalima
Summary: This is about Daine's Unicorn Fever. Except, I want to include Kel, so his is her second bout! Daine finds a mysterious horse when she is on border patrol half a year after the war. Then she finds out it really isn't a horse... Join Numair and Kel on a quest to Snowsdale, and possibly the greatest adventure of their lives. Daine/Numair
1. Chapter 1

**A/N. Hello! This story takes place between Emperor Mage and The Realms Of The Gods. There are a lot of stories on this topic, but Idecided to make one anyway. So Daine has Unicorn Fever...**

Chapter One

Veralidaine Sarrasri lay on her back on a small cot. They were at the border near Northwatch, looking after the Scanran boundary. Although the war ended nearly half a year ago, a Tortallan fighter could never be too sure. Especially when it came to Scanrans.

Kel had saved them all. Daine had personally wanted to kill Blayce the Gallan, to get revenge for all the animals who had lost their lives. But she had had her turn saving Tortall. Maybe the new generation should have a chance.

A loud bang sounded. Daine bolted upright, and stared at the tent flap. Behind it was another tent, the tent belonging to Numair Salmalín. He was formally Arram Draper, changing his name to escape death by the Cathraki Emperor. Daine had killed him in the Immortals War, and it filled her with pride. She brought her attention back to the present. Something was happening with her teacher/love/friend. She had to find out what, because that was the way of Veralidaine Sarrasri, daughter of Weiryn and the Green Lady.

"Numiar," she called loudly, not taking her gaze from the tent flap. She was worried. Unless something had interrupted his studies, Numair rarely threw chaotic tantrums.

Daine got up, and stiffly walked to the removable cloth. Wearily, she tore it open. She sent a prayer to the Goddess, hoping he was not bathing. "Numair?"

He was not naked; the Great Mother had answered her small plea. Instead, her formerly Tyran mentor sat at a makeshift desk. Daine grinned, though she tried to hide it. If only she had a Yamani's emotionless face! But then she would be a rock, something she did not want to be. "Still working on my lord Wyldon's reports?" She muffed her mouth in fear amusement would creep out. It did.

Numair's head flopped forward, exasperated. "Daine, sweetling, go back to bed." He smirked. "Oh, I mean your cot."

Daine rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. It's not even midnight. You stay up."

"Daine, you are fourteen years younger than I," he sighed. "You need the rest. I need less. Don't bother yourself with my lord Wyldon's commands. It would do no good to any of us Tortallans if you fainted in tomorrow's work." He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. The Wildmage liked the lightning bolts that shot through her body when he did. He had actually confessed his love for her in the Divine Realms, when they were swept away from the harm of Skinners.

She smiled. "Odds bobs, Numair! I'll bet the Lioness doesn't have my bedtime," she argued. She snorted. "Mithros, I doubt Lady Keladry of Mindelan has to go to bed at my time."

The mage frowned. "Magelet, I love you, and you must understand this: I am only doing this because care. I don't make Lady Alanna the Lioness do it because, Bright Mithros, she has a tongue sharp as that sword she wields." He paused, then added, "she has more years than you, too."

"Keladry doesn't." Daine grinned.

She knew this argument was pointless, but all the same, it was fun. "All right, I'll sleep only when you finish Lord Wyldon's report."

Numair sighed. "Very well. Rest while I finish up."

"One more thing," she whispered. "What was that loud noise?"

Numair grinned. "Only me getting frustrated with my lord Wyldon."

Daine sat down onto the ground. She was dozing off, thinking about Numair. Then the tent flap opened again, but the Wildmage barely noticed. Veralidaine Sarrasri was asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Talking to Horses

**A/N. Thanks for reading, and please continue! Reviews would be appreciated. **

**I do not own Immortals. **

**Dawnbright75**

Chapter Two

A muscular, gray horse galloped across a moor. The sky showed the markings of dusk. The horse's mane and tail were both the color of midnight, it's thick hair flying like a kite. It's hooves were black, and seemed to be sharp. The most noticeable thing was the horn. It was like dough, spiraling three feet above the unicorn's head. The thing that bothered Daine was that the horn was black, and she sensed there was a dark air around it. Just before the unicorn disappeared from view, the Wildmage spotted it's glowing, red eyes, full of hatred.

Daine woke up.

Her cot sheets were wet with sweat. She gripped them hard, squeezing the last bit of fear out of her. She then wet to wash her face. The sun had not yet risen, but there were voices in Numair's tent.

"…you're needed at Northwatch right away."

Daine knew that voice. It was Sergeant Domitan of Masbolle. His cousin was Sir Nealan of Queenscove, Keladry of Mindelan's friend. Dom called Sir Nealan 'Meathead'. Once she was dressed, Daine joined the party. But she knew if she was needed at Northwatch, things weren't good.

Daine pushed through the tent flap. "Good morning, Dom." She brushed her brown, wavy hair. "Over for a pleasant, breakfast conversation?" Daine wore her sweetest smile. Dom was handsome, a humorous lunatic (not literally), and a nice man. Today he was serious.

"Daine, no," he sighed. "We need you to call in all the local animals. A troop of Scanrans have been spotted, and a border squabble is likely."

Fury raced through the young Wildmage's veins. "You want the animals to die for human affairs?" She growled. "You're asking me to drag them into a slavery they never had anything to do with? What is wrong with you?"

Numair frowned. "Daine, love, I know this is hard. But remember the animals at Haven?" He was referring to a refugee camp led by Kel.

"That was different," Daine retorted. "All of Tortall was at stake. This is just a silly border fight."

Dom eyes pleaded. "Daine, please!

I know this is wrong, and it shouldn't happen-"

"And yet you are making it happen!" Daine snarled. "Domitan of Masbolle, I never thought I would call you Meathead!"

The Sergeant scowled. "If I order you by the Green Lady-" He cut off, magically gagged. Daine silently thanked Numair and his Gift.

"Isn't that a wicked way to make the Wildmage do something?" Numair mused. "Daine doesn't have to do it." He eyed his student. "Although she could speak to the enemy's horses and ask them to drop their riders."

Daine sighed and gave in. "All right. But only the horses."

Cloud snorted. 'I don't know why you listen to this Dom' she said to Daine. 'For once the stork-man has a problem.'

Daine stroked the foggy white mare. "I know. But I trust Sergeant Domitan. And I trust Numair."

Cloud shook out her mane. 'As you say.'

Daine called out to the Scanra patrol's horses. It wasn't their fault they were led into war, and so Daine didn't think it was reasonable that thy should be killed as merciless as the Scanrans. 'Hoof-sisters and hoof-brothers! I beg for your attention!'

Seven horses reported, two more packhorses. There didn't seem to be any more, so Daine was satisfied. 'I am a Wildmage of Tortall. Your mastes and mistresses are taking you to battle- against me an me and my friends.'

'So we have heard,' one horse replied. He was a chestnut stallion will coal black eyes. 'We have no mercy to any enemy, even you, Veralidaine Sarrasri.'

Another horse snorted. It was a black mare who claimed to be called Nightwhisper. 'Don't be offended by Gullible, here.' She advised.

Daine smiled. The green horse, Gullible, had to have a nickname. Greeny sounded nice, and was the same as Gullible.

'I would like you to throw your riders,' she continued.

Greeny sounded cross. 'I am loyal to only Scanrans.'

A third horse, a white and brown mare called Cow, said nervously, 'our riders whip us when we do something they dislike.'

Rage splintered Daine's heart. "They whip you?" She whispered, not aware she was speaking out loud. Cloud nudged her. 'My friends, my People, follow me! I can bring you to Tortall where your trainers and riders will never harm you on purpose.'

Nightwhisper, Cow, and the other horses thought it was s brilliant idea. The only horse that thought it was a disgrace was Greeny. He wanted to remain Scanrans clean through. 'Very well,' Daine told him. 'I hate to have to kill you, but the other People will find it betrayal. I am the only Wildmage known throughout Tortall, Galla, Scanra the Yaminis Islands, the Copper Isles, Cathrak and Tyra. They look to me as their leader, and will look down on you as a rebel.'

She had meant it to be a warning, but the stallion took it as a threat. 'I'm not scared, Veralidaine. You never will.'


	3. Chapter 3: Battle at the Border

**A/N. This is the last quick back-to-back update. I am currently working on chapter four!**

**I do not own Immortals. **

**Dawnbright75**

Chapter Three

Daine nudged Cloud into canter. She fought the urge to gallop ahead of the patrol, but thought better of it. She was trying to figure out Greeny. The stallion was aggressive, tough and arrogant. Se had warned Numair of that one horse. He had believed he could take care of him.

But Daine had to wonder. Could he?

"Kel's patrol is on their way," Dom reported. A three sparrows had arrived, and were flying in tight circles. Everyone knew Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan, also know as the Protector of the Small, had earned the loyalty of sparrows who now fought for her and carried her messages. They had said to Daine: 'Kel is coming to the border.'

The sparrows were gone as soon as they had appeared.

Northwatch was a silhouette in the rising sun. Dom's trumpeter signaled that they were friends. Northwatch's trumpeter responded back. Another trumpet sounded: Kel's patrol was nearing.

Dom's group was supposed to hide near the base of the Northwatch watch tower. They were to attack with spear and sword (or in Kel's version, glaive). The people at Northwatch would use bows, and Kel's patrol would use anything else. Daine had to remind herself this was what they were still here for. To protect the border from Scanrans who still thought they could cut down some Tortallan knights.

"Enemy ahead!" A Northwatch scout called. The two trumpeters blew their horns to tell the Scanrans they had been seen. Dom's trumpeter didn't; Daine and the others in his group would ambush.

Fourteen dark figures appeared. Nine more horse. Sense there were seven warhorses, there would be seven foot soldiers. 'Hoof-brothers and -sisters! Drop your riders and run across the border!' They did. Men screamed out in Scanran. Only Greeny didn't. Then arrows protruded in an enemy knight's back. He fell, dead.

Kel's group attacked. Kel wore her griffin headband. The Protector of the Small launched into action. They drove the Scanrans into Dom's trap. Daine ambushed alongside Numair. She held a spear in both hands, wishing she had a bow. A burly man was approaching her. His sword was bigger and sharper than her spears. Daine met his strike with hers, while Numair sliced his leg. With her other spear, Daine attacked his shoulder. Her spear clashed with armory. Still, her opponent swayed with the impact, and Numair cut his sword away. The man fled.

Daine faced her next attacker. She had decided to stay as far from Greeny as she could. A young, lanky man was standing idly. Daine decided to go and show him a battle.

"Daine, no!" Cried both Numair and Kel.

"He's a mage!" Kel warned.

Too late. The lanky man turned her in front of Grenny. Daine was shocked why hadn't he just killed her with magic? Death magic was possible. Greeny's black eyes were cold as the Vassa. 'I am not afraid,' he vowed. His black eyes flashed red. His black coat lightened to a gray. A horn was protruding from his forehead, and it was black. The dream came back to her, except now it was for real. Greeny threw his rider and strook Daine with his horn.

Fire burned on her shoulder. She screamed, but no sound came out. The world shifted, the ground moved. The sky was slowly turning black. The ground was rough with rocks, and then everything was dark.


	4. Chapter 4: Rescue from the Battlefield

**A/N. Thanks to snowiewolf for following, favoriting and reviewing this story. Seriously, it hadn't even been up a full day!**

**I do not own Immortals. **

**Dawnbright75**

Chapter Four

Numair saw Daine encounter the mage. He was going to hurt her for sure. But he couldn't understand why he had out her in front of a stubborn stallion.

"Daine!" Kel yelled. "That's a killer-"

Her voice was lost when an arrow sprouted in her shoulder blade.

A Tortallan archer hit the one that hit Kel. The Scanrans began to be shoved back. The horse that hurt Daine was nowhere to be seen. Numair went to get his magelet.

He stood over her, created a magical barrier around the two of them, and hoisted her onto his shoulders. Her body was limp and pale, her breathing faint. That definitely wasn't a horse. It was a unicorn, like Kela was saying, but it was not the one from fairy tales. Beings were neither evil or good. They were light or dark. A unicorn could choose: be a splendiferous being of help and joy, or one of the shadows, living only for power and killing. That was certainly a dark- or killer -unicorn. Numair wasn't sure what was happening to Daine, but he had a pretty good idea of what had caused this to happen. "Get Alanna," he shouted. "I'm getting Daine back to Kitten."

He didn't plan on carrying her all the way. The barrier took strength, and her body still had weight. Her unseeing eyes made him sick to the stomach, so he turned her head away. "Don't worry, my Magelet," he whispered only to her. "I'll make you okay. You have to be okay." He was assuring himself more than her.

"Numair," called a voice.

He glanced back. It was Kel, tied to her horse, Peachblossom. Numair had to smile. He could just imagine stubborn Kel worming her way to him. Her shoulder was bandaged, the arrow removed. Neal had patched her up well. "Kel, you shouldn't be here."

She grimaced. "I am, so there. You can't take Daine alone. I brought Spots." She gestured to the extra reins she held. "And what if you get into a fight?"

"You aren't fit for battle, Protector," Numair replied. He focused on his barrier and Daine. "But I wouldn't mind tying her to Spots."

Kel, scowled, then smiled. Everyone knew she hated the nickname the commoners had given her. "I knew you'd like that. You'll need your strength."

"Why?"

"Because you're the one that's going to research what she has!"

He hesitated. "What does she have?"

"I'm no healer," Kel responded. "Hurry up, someone could be tracking us. I sent Nari, Quicksilver and Duck to Duke Baird. He's meeting you at Fort Kitten." Daine had named their fort Kitten, after the baby dragon she had adopted. The dragon was Skysong by birth, but everyone in the Human Realms knew her as that nickname.

It was raining and dusk by the time they got to the fort. Numair's hair was plastered to his face. They had wrapped Daine in some blankets to keep her warm. In result, Kel was shivering and sniffling. Numair had put a little extra protection around him, so he stayed safe.

A humanoid figure approached them. It was Duke Baird, Sir Nealan's (Meathead's) father. He was the palace healer, but was here to check on the forts. He had to postpone his stop at New Giantkiller to be here. Lord Raoul would understand. Daine was the most powerful Wildmage on the face of the world; Tortall couldn't risk losing her.

Duke Baird untied Kel. She practically fell off, and staggered to her feet. "I'm okay," she croaked. "Go on and see to Daine." Kel leaned heavily on Peachblossom.

"Go on in, Lady Knight," advised Duke Baird. "Getting wet won't help anyone." He untied Daine and shooed the Protector of the Small into the small log house. Unlike the tent Daine and Nunair shared, the infirmary was more sturdy.

"Will she be okay?" Numair asked once Kel had managed to crawl into the infirmary.

Baird shrugged. "Who, the Wildmage? I'll have to look her over." He eyed the mage with amusement. "I'm guessing you'd like to watch."

Numair blushed. "I would, if that's okay with you."

"Just promise to stay out of the way," Baird responded. "Best to get her out of the cold. Come, and don't dawdle."

It was warm and toasty inside. A roaring fire blazed in the fireplace. There was a strong scent of herb in the air. There were actual beds on the hardwood floor, accompanied by sofas (Kel laid on one, already asleep), cushioned chairs and loveseats. Duke Baird set Daine on one of the beds. She groaned, and the glassiness over her eyes began to fade.

"Numair?" She whispered hoarsely.

"It's okay, Magelet," he comforted. "We're just going to begin the examinations."

Duke Baird took out some unrecognizable instruments. "Indeed. Let the examinations begin."


	5. Chapter 5: A New Quest

**A/N. Sorry this is so short. I can see where this is going... earlier I didn't. I now introduce(...) Kel! The Protector of the Small! She will most likely work alongside Numair, she's so stubborn!**

Chapter Five

He spent almost an hour, mostly rechecking areas he had already checked fourteen times. Numair was on the edge of his seat, anxious to imply his healing Gift. "What's wrong with her?" He asked every two minutes. Duke Baird would simply shake his head. He didn't know.

At last, when Numair's eyelids were beginning to droop, the healer finished. When Numair opened his mouth to ask again, he held up his hand. "What happened in the battle?" Duke Baird asked.

Numair explained.

After he finished, Baird sat down. He sighed and place his head in his hands. Numair's black eyes were curious; what was so bad that could make a professional healer look so defeated? "What's wrong-"

A tiny flame danced in Duke Baird's eyes. "You will not like the news." He paused, and Numair did not know why was worse: if it were for dramatic purposes, or for humor. Sighing, Baird continued. "The illness she has has little recorded records. She has Unicorn Fever, Numair."

His blood went cold. "What were the symptoms?"

"High fever, but mostly the story," he answered. "That was indeed a killer unicorn that cut her. I should probably see to the wound, and make sure it isn't infected. Sometimes a body will get a fever because it is driving off infection; it's working too hard. It's best to sweat it out, but that's for normal fevers. This one is cause by an immortal."

"That makes sense," murmured Numair. "Are there any known cures?"

Baird looked at him with startled eyes. "You, my friend, are one of the seven black robe bangs in the world," he began. "Have you forgotten? There are only four known scrolls containing information of immortal illnesses and injuries: Scroll of Black Talons, Sir Bellis's Research on Immortal Diseases, All You Need to Know About Immortals, and Immortal Wonders. I suspect you have read them all already?"

Numair nodded.

"I also suspect you know the legend of Immortal Scroll of Answers?"

Numair's face brightened. "I have. It's supposed to contain any answer you want to know! It's rumored to be at the center of the Earth, deep under the mountains of Snowsdale."

"You can't go," Baird said quietly.

His face hardened. "I knew you'd say that. But you're wrong. Daine is more important than any noble in the Human Realms. Maybe more valuable than any monarchs."

"I understand," Baird responded. "But Tortall needs you."

"Daine needs me!"

Wisely giving up, the healer sighed. "Very well. Stay two more says. You must prepare. It's a long journey."

That evening, at dinner, Numair picked at his food. He was thinking about his quest for the Immortal Scroll of Answers. Kel, who sat across from him (wore a black cloak and drank hot tea), eyes him carefully. She knew that face. He wore that face when he was up to something.

She coughed. "Numair," she asked. Her voice was still asleep. "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing, Daine," he said, absent minded. Kel almost laughed out loud. Someone was used to talking to the Wildmage.

"Numair," she persisted.

"Magel- oh! Kel, right. It's you." He cleared his throat.

"Nasal drip?" Duke Baird came into the room with a tray. On it was toast, roast turkey and salad.

Numair scowled. "No." Turning back to Kel, he explained, "I'm in search for the Immortal Scroll of Answers."

Kel raised her eyebrows. "The what?"

He patted her shoulder. "Didn't you study as a page?" He teased. Then he was serious. "It's known to be able to tell a person, immortal or god anything they wanted to know. It's supposed to be deep under the mountains of Snowsdale. I know it's a legend, but there's always a chance."

"Cool!" Kel enjoyed checking in in New Hope, patrolling the area and such, but she knew an adventure when she saw one. "I'll-"

"No," Baird and Numair both said firmly.

Kel crossed her arms. "This is the Protector of the Small your talking to," she reminded them. "Numair didn't slay Blayce the Gallan. I did. So I should be treated as an equal."

"This is my problem, and Daine's but not yours," Numair said gently. "Trust me, stay here and be safe."

"I'm Daine's friend, too," she argued. "And I didn't pass my year of probation just to 'stay safe'."

Jump, who had wandered under Thr table, barked.

Kel grinned. "See? Jump wants to come, too. He's a dog, right? There's no reason a dog should be able to come, and I shouldn't."

Baird shoved Numair playfully. "How can you argue with that?"


	6. Chapter 6: The Path

**A/N. I'm changing this to a crossover for Immirtals and Protector of the Small. It's just because of Kel... But she isn't a main character. So this will be in the crossover section from now on!**

**I do not own Immortals. **

**Dawnbright75**

Chapter Six

A voice was speaking. It was near, yet nothing was in sight. She only saw darkness, and now and then a faint light. But it always quickly flashed away, and do she never got a good look.

This voice was familiar. Daine couldn't recognize it, though. It was as though the answer was at the edge of her dark void, dancing away whenever she came close.

"Told you I wasn't afraid. You should be afraid of me. I am not a slave, and I am not of a herd. I speak for myself, and no one commands me. Not even you, Veralidaine Sarrasri. Not even you, Wildmage."

She shook her head. Where had she heard that voice? But more importantly, where was she? It took a moment to see the shapes molding themselves around her.

One was Kitten. The dragonet whistled loudly as trees and shrubs appeared. The sky was cloudless, a vibrant blue. Wildflowers of variant shades blossomed around them, and many insects bustled. Everything was brilliant, and yet none of it was real. Under her feet was a little-used goat track.

"Which way, Kitten?" Daine asked. Her throat felt funny. Her voice echoed in her surroundings. "Where are we?"

Kitten made an urgent sound. Daine could not understand her. Kitten was not old enough for mind-to-mind communication. She wasn't even a century year old.

A slight breeze disturbed the air. It seemed to whisper 'this way!'. A force a little more than invisible made its way east. Daine didn't notice there was no sun, though there was light. The Wildmage followed the wind's direction. Kitten trudged after her, slightly gray.

There were many birdsong, and many birds. Daine wondered why she only saw two of each kind of bird. She had this strange feeling, but couldn't place it. "Where am I?" She repeated. She tried to talk to the birds. But strangely, she couldn't. Come to think of it, she hadn't sensed them at all. She still didn't. A horrible feeling was sinking in. The only time when she couldn't sense an animal was at the time of the Immortal War. That was when she was in the Realms of the Gods.

Kel and Numair walked into a pantry. Kel held a small leather sack, while Numair gathered fresh bread into basket. Later it would be covered by a blanket.

"What do we need?" Kel asked to nobody in particular. "Dried fruit, dried vegetables... You know, if Neal were here, I'd make him take more broccoli. Bread, broth, anything else?" She turned to Numair. "Ah, yes. I haven't forgotten dessert." She removed a small jar of pudding from a high shelf. Being taller than average, she had an advantage.

Numair gathered his things in silence. Daine would be okay, he told himself. Why shouldn't she be? He knew perfectly well why she shouldn't be. She had developed a cough over the night. He didn't know why she didn't wake up. Of course, he did know. She was unconscious, and possibly on the Black God's path. He only wished her to be awake to say good-bye.

Next they visited the laundry station. All their belongings had been taken and washed. Two saddlebags were already packed neatly and were placed near the door. Numair took a set of tiny fur gloves. Daine had made them for him for his birthday.

They had a few more hours. Kel had been healed by no other than Alanna the Lioness. "I felt like I needed to do something useful," the heroine had explained. "I wish I could come with you, but I promised George I'd be home in two days." So the Lioness was gone, but had left a gift. The King's Champion had given Kel a golden flower. It had been pressed, and was very fragile. It was held in place by Alanna's very own Gift. "You'll see what it does," she had said. Alanna had given Numair a blank journal. "You'll see it's use," she had promised. Alanna, Alanna. Always up to something.

It was still dark out. When the sun's first ray found itself to the world, they would set off.

"So... Numair. What'cha wanna do?" Kel asked.

The mage shrugged. Then he sighed. "Kel, let's just be... Silent. Let's think about what we're about to face. Maybe take a nap?"

Kel sighed. "Whatever. Maybe I'll just read that scroll you gave me. Or maybe I'll play with that flower Alanna gave me." She sat up and went to her room (or rather a large closet, Baird didn't have any actual bedrooms to spare).

Numair sat next to Daine's bed.

Her heartbeat was strong. That was good. Her breathing was shallow, however, and her skin as pale as before. The Mage brushed hair from Daine's face as he prepared to say good-bye for perhaps a long time.

"It's me, Magelet," he whispered. He took her hand and stroked it tenderly. "I have to go find a cure. You have Unicorn Fever, but don't worry too much. I'll be back before long, in time to see you wake up.

He felt tingles run through his fingers. Three words rang in his mind: I love you.


	7. Chapter 7: A Gift From The Goddess

**A/N. Okay. I just realized that she hasn't been to the Realms of the Gods yet, uh... so maybe you should just ignore that. Sorry!**

**I do not own Immortals (or Protector of the Small, or any of the Tortallan Universe).**

**Dawnbright75**

Chapter Seven

Someone was talking. Thank the heavens, no, it wasn't the Black God. Daine knew this voice very well. She heard it almost everyday. It was Numait, his voice sounding like he spoke into a microphone. Yet he seemed very close by.

"It's me, Magelet," he whispered. He took her hand and stroked it tenderly. "I have to go find a cure. You have Unicorn Fever, but don't worry too much. I'll be back before long, in time to see you wake up. "

Daine heart broke. No, it shattered. He was leaving her. Something intrigued her, though. Unicorn Fever? What was that? She had it, and that wasn't it good. It sounded serious, too. 'When you wake up'. What if she didn't wake up?

Tears were trickling down her face (if it was her face, she didn't even know if she was in her real body). "I love you," she whispered. She knew how it felt to think a friend was dying or dead. She had experienced that at the Cathraki Empire, when the Emperor Mage had tried to kill Numair. He had actually been beheaded. Daine's friend, now Emperor Kaddar, had been a witness. He was alive because it wasn't him being beheaded, it was a s- no, she forgot again. Anyway, it was like a copy of himself. A very good copy.

Kitten chirped, and turned a vibrant blue.

"What?" Daine muttered. "Numair is leaving me, I'm sick- dying, even -and you're happy?"

Kitten disappeared.

"Great," she groaned. "Now I'm alone. Utterly alone."

A small blue dragon, not even a century of age, scampered up to a beautiful woman. She was too gorgeous to even describe- all the words were too drab compared to her.

The dragon- Kitten, as we could all guess -whistled and cawed. The woman appeared to be listening. The she closed a slender hand into a fist. There was a bright light, brighter even than the sun. When it flashed away, the woman opened her hand. In it was a red gem. She gave it to the dragon, who hopped away and vanished. The woman smiled. "Gods all bless, Veralidaine," she murmured. Them the Great Mother turned and walked away.

"Kel, what's that noise?"

"Probably just another squirrel," Kel replied. She sighed. "Stop being so jumpy. I thought you were a mage. Can't you sense things- like Daine?"

Numair froze. "I can. I sense something is watching us." He spun suddenly in his saddling, startling poor Spots. He set of Peachblossom, who made Hoshi quiver. Hoshi was being used as a supply horse, although she could also be used for battle.

"Numair!" Cried Kel. "You scared the horses!"

She sounds like Daine, he thought. Then, something in the leaves rustled. Something blue flashed. The blue was familiar, but he couldn't believe what he saw. He wouldn't mention it to Kel, for she would do something... unexpected.

"Kitten," he called softly. "Kitten?"

Kel kept her face Yamami calm. "I believe your baby dragon is here," she commented dryly. "I guess it's not only Daine whom animals are attached to."

Numair, ignoring her, scooped Kitten into his arms. He noticed she gripped something in her claws. "What've you got, there?" He asked. In a way, it felt silly to talk to animals. But it was useful, and unlike Daine, he couldn't mind-speak with them.

Kitten placed a crystal into his palm. It was blood red, and it looked like liquid moved around in it. Slightly disgusted, Numair examined it further. It looked like nothing he had read about on any scroll. But for certain, it was god-made.

'Numair... Is... That you?'

He was so startled he almost dropped it. "Daine? Magelet, how... Where...?"

'I don't know!'

"Sweetling, do you see a blood red crystal?"

'No. I just hear you.'

"Numair, who are you talking to?" Kel asked. She has brought Peachblossom up beside Spots. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, yes," Numair muttered absentminded. He shook his head vigorously. "Daine," he whispered. "Somehow she found us..."

"Let me have a look," Kel demanded. Then smiled slyly. "Or else I'll have you as a Shang practice dummy. I have some very good students in mind who need the training." When he didn't hand it to her, she sighed. "Numair, it's very possible I wasn't joking."

He thrust it into her grasp. "From Kitten," he said. "Just like that."

Kel scowled. "You're a mage! Even I could see it!"

Numair turned away. Feeling gleeful, Keladry tried to hide her feelings. "It's like a messenger. Only, it's magic."

"I knew that," Numair sighed. Leaning closer to the communicator, he whispered, "Magelet, where are you?"

'In the Realms of the Gods... Or a passage to it.'

He knew that was not good. She was dying. Something's threatened behind his eyes, but he wouldn't admit it. "I love you, Daine. You'll be okay. You have to."

'I know. I believe you.'

Numair felt his throat close. "Come on, Kel. We should hurry and move on."


	8. Chapter 8: Pain

**A/N. If you have ever read aznbooklover's Fablehaven fanfic Return of the Dragon Prince, you will see quite a bit of resemblance. **

**I do not own the Tortallan Universe. **

**Dawnbright75**

Chapter Eight

"I know, not even a thank you."

The beautiful woman stroked a small, gray dragon. The dragon was the color she turned when she was sulking. She had delivered something from the Goddess, and the humans hadn't thanked her. Grumbling, she thrust her muzzle under the woman's arm. Laughing, the Great Mother continued petting Kitten.

"You know I can do nothing," the Goddess murmured. "As much as I would like to, I cannot interfere in human affairs."

Skysong chirped a question.

"No, little one, I haven't. I can give them tools, but remember, it is up to them to save Daine."

The woman and the dragon sat in a small cottage. At the table they sat before lay several bowls of goods. Everything tasted marvelous when you ate at the Green Lady's god or not.

A man with antlers ducked through the door. He had sacked a few rabbits, and had also shot multiple birds. Because all these animals were animal gods, they were resurrected instantly. They never truly died.

"Greetings, Weiryn," the Great Mother Goddess hailed. "I have come to discuss-"

"Daine?" Another woman entered the room. "Can you help her?"

"Greetings, Sarra," choruses the Goddess and Weiryn at once.

"I cannot help your daughter," the Mother went on. "We can only keep watching them, and doing them small favors."

Sarra, or the Green Lady, sobbed into her husbands' shoulder. "Poor Daine. Poor Daine."

Veralidaine Sarrasri trudged through a clump of ivy. Sure, she might be dying. Sure, she may never see Numair again. But what was the harm in exploring? It's not like she could find her way to the Black God's Realm with no certain path.

Or could she?

It depended on date. It depended on destiny. Was she meant to die right now? Gods, let me see Numair one last time, she thought.

Then, twigs crunched. At first, Daine thought it was another animal god. But when the figure came around the bend, she saw it was not an animal at all. It was Numair.

"Magelet," Numair said. The words rolled off his tongue smoothly. Too smoothly. Almost as if he spoke sarcasm.

"Numair?" Daine breathed. "Are you okay?"

"Perfectly fine, sweetling," he smiled. It looked mocking and forced. This time, Daine was frightened. This wasn't Numair. He was being... well, just plain mean.

Daine knew she had to run.

She did.

But terrible Numair followed, keeping pace easily. Somehow, Daine knew that it was not because of his long legs. Magic. This was not Numair, but the work of a really cruel mage. Or god.

"Go away?" Daine commanded.

"Why?" Cruel Numair asked.

"Because... I need some... space."

He moved away a few inches, but didn't stop walking. "How do you like the Passage between Realms?"

"Can I wake up?" Daine groaned. "And, please, shoo!"

Cruel Numair smirked. "You know, I don't really love you."

Don't listen. It's not real, it doesn't matter. Just keep walking.

She endured it until her temples started to hurt. "Odds bobs! Just shut up and disappear!"

Cruel Numair frowned. "As you wish." He vanished, and a hurrok took his place.

Groaning, Daine ran. Cruel Numair reappeared in front of her. Daine ran to the left. He appeared there, too. "Let me go!" She cried.

"Never!"

She flinched as hi hand came down on her back.

"Kel, come on. We're almost to Galla!"

Because thy were near Northwatch, they only had to travel fifty miles to their neighboring country. It had been three days. With each passing night, Numair got grumpier. He got more irritated by Kel, and Peachblossom. He was bitten more than twice.

"Okay, Master Mage!" The Protector of the Small retorted. "Can't you use magic to speed us up?"

"About three miles more. I'll destroy the land," he explained. "See, when black robe mages..."

Kel sighed. It was going to be a long trip.

"Ow!"

Three hours, and they had reached the Gallan border. Well, actually, if they didn't want to cross into another country, the borders crossed. They could stand on one time dot, and wouldn't be on land owned by anyone but goats.

"Are you okay, Numair?" Kel asked. She glanced at Peachblossom. "Not again...?"

The roan gelding snorted, and shook out his mane. Grinning, Kel offered a hand to Numair. "C'mon, clutz master mage. Behold Galla!"


	9. Chapter 9

**__****A/N Sorry I haven't updated in a long time! My Fablehaven readers are still waiting, so sorry to them, too!**

Chapter Nine

They stepped across the border.

Numair still hurt from being bitten by that horse of hers. Rubbing his arm gingerly, he reached deep inside of him. His black Gift was there, but he was running low. He was tired, but happy. They were finally in Galla.

Air rushed past his ear. Turning swiftly, he saw an arrow sprouted from a tree. Behind him, he could hear Kel shudder. It's a good theg they didn't have griffin feathers attached.

Wearily, he touched his magic. What spell could he use? It couldn't be too small, or else he'd wither. Think, think! He commanded himself.

Kel was already pulling out her glaive. No enemies could be seen, but they were felt. More arrows whizzed by, more accurate with each shot. It wouldn't be long until the Black God could claim them.

Wearily, Kel replaced her glaive with a crossbow. Numair cast the spell without having to say the words. The air shimmered, and now the Gallans could be seen. There were about twenty of them, five with crossbows, five with swords, five with spears and five with longbows.

"Thanks Numair," Kel breathed. "I can take them, now."

He snorted. "One against twenty? I can't believe you. Have you your griffin feather headband?"

She hastily put it on. "Now I have it," she insisted. "Please, let me try!"

She strung her bow and shot. This was a normal arrow, one without her precious feathers. It was deflected by a Gallan spear. Growling, Kel tried again.

Using the last of his magic, Numair made the forest trees fall away. Now there was no where to hide. He staggered backwards, and fell from exhaustion.

Daine had lost Cruel Numair. Now she was looking into a clear pool of water. No color swam in it, but her reflection didn't show. Perhaps this was her soul drifting around in the Passage Between Realms. Maybe she was still in Baird's bed, dying. Numair wasn't there to make her have tingles. But this puddle had captured her. Almost like it held her in it's wrath.

The waters swirled. A blurry picture began to appear. It was Numair, and not the Cruel Numair. He was real, and he was fighting Gallans. Daine could tell her blood-people from the shade of their skin and their harsh voices.

She stood without emotion for a long time. Seeing her lover, her teacher, her heart in danger like that? Sure, he had Kel. But maybe even she was not enough.

"Kitten, come!" She begged. Maybe talking to Numair would help. "Numair," she whispered. Then, louder. "Numair!" She screamed. Her neck swiveled. No Cruel Numair anywhere. "Kitten," she whimpered. "Kitten, please come!"

Daine, without thinking about it, reached out and touched the scrying water. The image shattered, along with Daine's heart. Her chest hurt, and her face was wet with tears. She didn't notice the ink blob that skunked among the shadows to her. Only once it was right in front of her did she recognize what it was.

"Gold-Streak!" She cried. "What's a darking your crawling around here, in the bridge of death?"

The little darking spread itself. Color began to seep into its dark colors, forming a scrying tool. She shrieked when she saw who it was. Orzone grinned at her, revealing fangs like noon rays. "Run, run, Veralidaine. But you will never truly kill me. I am coming, Veralidaine."

Daine felt her head go blank, and ice claws crawl up her spine. Her chest had more trouble heaving, and her legs went numb.

Keladry glared after the fleeing Gallans. "And don't come back!" she screamed after them. "Cowards," she breathed. Then she spotted Numair. He was gray and streaked with sweat. "Oh, Numair," she whispered, and smiled.

She pulled him up, and because of the lack of trees that stretched for miles, she set up camp near a boulder. "Let's hope this doesn't crush us," she murmured. Gathering firewood from fallen trees, she went out with a bow and arrow.

She didn't realize she had left Numair unguarded.

Rabbit! Kel strung her arrow and darted around another bend. A white tail bobbed away, into the brush. Kel removed a spear. In the undergrowth, striking it with a spear would be the easiest way to go. She tread the path carefully, cautious not to rustle leaves or twigs. She parted the shrub, jumping in surprise. She hadn't expected a sword! Now glad she held a spear instead of her arrows, she blocked the coming blow. She groped for the glaive she didn't carry.

"Nice try, Protector of the Small!" sneered a stone voice.

Keeping her Yamani face, Kel clutched her weapon. Nari, the little sparrow who had been tracking them here with Duck and Quicksilver, flew around the Gallan's head and began to peck. Kel saw her chance. She struck the man in the chest and fled. She wasn't sure if she had killed him, but she couldn't risk a fight. Not now, on such an important mission. She stumbled back where she left Numair, only to find him gone. His things were there, along with Spots and Peachblossom. Kel dropped her things and began to search their camp.

Nari chirped a series that meant "I found something!"

Hurriedly, Kel walked wearily to her animal friend. She saw lines scrawled into the ground, reading:

Gone, saw a spark.

Be back soon, don't worry.

-Master Mage


End file.
